Pluto's Breathe Of Water
by SailorSakuraChi
Summary: PG for now maybe upgraded to PG-13 or even R. Pluto is hard-to-get she doesn’t believe in herself having love. She is stuck with herself forever to guide and protect the time warp. And there travelers but what happens when she falls for someone?
1. Default Chapter

Pluto's Breathe Of Water (Was rgoing to be Pluto's café date)  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Summery:Pluto is hard-to-get she doesn't believe in herself having love. She is stuck with herself forever to guide and protect the time warp. And there travelers but what happens when she falls for someone?  
  
Humor/Romence (Takes place in SuperS Haruka,Michiru and Setsuna are living together looking for Sailor Saturn)  
  
Setsuna looked out the clear blue sky admiring the whiteish black birds sailing along the sky. As if reaching passed the clouds to there dreams.  
  
*Sighs * ~Yeah if I had any dreams..- Setsuna silently wondered why her of all the Senshi in the Universe was chosen. She knew of the thousands that existed but of course couldn't let anyone know that. That time were they would all relize that and the warth of a golden haired queen would come.  
  
-Or So prophecy told about 2000 years ago-  
  
Michiru walked in the room. Her elegant waterish-blue hair slightly blowing in the wind. "Oh? So why are you down?"  
  
Setsuna had sensed her presence and put up one of her Just-thinking-nothing- big-boredom Masks and smilies.  
  
Michiru saw right through her. Turning her head to the side as if to be puzzeled she looked at Setsuna again.  
  
Setsuna noticed this and dropped her elegantly sheltered eyes onto the white tray of steaming coffe? Tea? Well whatever Michiru had brought was ok with her.  
  
"HUH!?" Setsuna had screamed at her own mind..out loud."  
  
"Uhh.Setsuna are you feeling ok?"  
  
Quickly nodding yes she changed the subject  
  
"Tea?" Setsuna guessed  
  
Michiru smiled sweetly. "Howd you know?" Setsuna:shurg  
  
Laughing Michiru passed out the tea.  
  
"So wheres Haruka?"  
  
"Out"  
  
Setsuna looked up at Michiru there was some slight fighting between the two lovers but nothing big.  
  
Michiru took the seat next to Setuna facing the window.  
  
They both stared off into space in there minds..  
  
Setsuna's Thoughts:  
  
Well this is a bit-  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?"Michiru had been staring out the window.  
  
"Yes. The birds are lovely"  
  
Michiru chuckled. "I meant the ocean. It just moves with rythem as if not caring who else decides to dance with it and wont give up being its own"  
  
Setsuna was awestruck she always knew Michiru was well.brillant. But she never relized how sweetly and breathe-taking-but breathing her words could be at times.  
  
-When she isn't arguing with Haruka over everything in the world-  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Oh..nothing" Setsuna waved a hand.  
  
"I was wondering what were you two fighting about?..Not that its my business!" She added hastily.  
  
Michiru fell silent as her eyes slightly darkened with shadows. Her orbs staring out to the ocean.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Read/Review! I love reviews good are always great but bad make you better except the dumb ones that go "well this isn't my type of fic..so..yea.so..i would.I just cant read this.." -Those are dumb for a few reasons  
  
1-You didn't even say why it was good nor bad or point out anything.  
  
2-If it isn't your type then why are you telling me? (Maybe a bit rude but c-mon people.uhh.creatures.senshi.etc!)  
  
3-It isn't even finished there just like fill-in-the-blinks! Uhh..blanks.*shakes head* *mutters:baka to herself.*  
  
Ah oh well R/R Thanks!  
  
~Sailor Sakura Chi~  
  
ps: This may be a Setsuna/Michiru fic I will gladly create it into one and make them fit. But if nobody wants it that way then so be it and we shall have Setsuna fall in love with some jock-Just kidding! But with someone else (Non-Shoujo) Ah.Ill be quiet.^_^;; 


	2. Mysterious Three

Chapter Two: Mysterious Three

By: Sailor Sakura Chi

Author Notes: I am so sorry I have not updated in nearly a year. I feel pathetic. I'v had computer problems for a while. Yet I'v also just had blockage. And everything else you could probley think of. Ok well every week to two weeks I will be updating. Honestly. Usually they will be up on a Saturday. Considering then I have all Friday to type and upload. But I wont guarantee only Saturdays.It could be anyday. Now that your probley gonna kill me with my drabble onto chapter two!

------

"Well…" Michiru looked out distantly. Not exactly seeing anything.

"You don't have to tell me."

Michiru sighed How was she supposed to tell Setsuna that she had enough of Haruka and that Haruka felt the same way or it seemed that way. She didn't want to put that type of tenshion of living with two people who just broke-up.-Oh how sucky…-

Setsuna looked out trying to think of a topic changer.

"So-"

"We were arguing over are relationship."

Startled the other senshi blinked several times.

"I mean we have been together for so long..and. it just seems it hasn't been going—smoothly" Michiru looked near tears. Well people always say breaking up is hard. Setsuna thought to herself.

As it slowly crept to night a red shot was fired upward.

"Looks like duty calls"

And with that the senshi of water and time sprinted out of the porch and down the steps. Considering if the elevator stopped at a different floor it wouldn't be very wise to be caught in a senshi uniform.They both chuckled at the thought.

Transforming they sprinted off to the red-light. Eventually arrvining.

Sailor Neptune scanned the scence. It seemed two of the inner senshi were on the ground while two still held there stand.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Love Me-Ch"

And the third and fourth senshi were shot down Neptune looked to were Pluto was not exactly sure why as they have a motto of sticking together but doing whatever it took-which usually meant not looking away from a battle- to defeat a monster.

Pluto was already about to fire her Dead Scream. Neptune started to power up her blast. Just as Neptune was going to fire the monster had been hit by Pluto and flew into her. Cutting off Neptunes air. Pushing the beast off she jumpd to her feet. Pluto pushed her out of the way just as Neptune had raised her hands to gather energy.

"Are you mad? Don't fire two feet away from it!"

Neptune blinked.

Just then Uranus had arrived seeing the monster was on the ground she sliced it with her sword. Sighing she got up to look up at the other two senshi.

Neptune looked seriously at her partner who looked back.

"Ahem" Startled they turned to Setsuna. Who confusingly felt disappointed at Uranus

arrival.

Pointing down the senshi of time pointed to the other four sailors.

They each moved to one. Uranus by Mars and Mercury. Who seemed to be steadly recovering.

Uranus looked curiously on as the other senshi seemed to regain power. Thinking quietly the monster most likely was a energy-stealer type.

-

Elsewhere

-

Sailor Moon was thrown against a wall. A team of monsters smiling as she gave a yelp.

Seeing as she was getting nowhere SM did the only thing she could think of duck.

And out of nowhere strangely the monsters disappeared. Literally.

SM stood up. She blinked.

-Back To The Inner/Outer Senshi-

"Any sign of her Mercury?"

"No." Sailor Mercury continued typing on her small senshi computer. Trying to find there princess.

Mars cursed under her breath.

Uranus looked up and raised a eyebrow.

Mars looked up.. "Yes? Have a problem?"

Uranus glared. "No. But I wouldn't be sitting here only typing. Id actually be out looking That is didn't they ever teach you how to skim a area thoroughly?"

Jupiter stepped in "Just who do you think you are? Your not doing much either-"

"That would be because she is not my princess"

Jupiter gave her a calculating.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned towards Venus. Who had been very quiet till this moment.

Uranus raised a eyebrow again.

"What?"

"I remember you!"

Uranus gave her a weird look.

"Excuse me?"

As Neptune looked silently at Venus Pluto thought was this it? Was this were everything was revealed? Or did she simply remember me?

Venus from Uranus to Pluto.

"You." She pointed to Uranus

"Your Sailor Uranus. Outer senshi. Your were stuck on your planet as the other senshi during the Silver Millennium when the war begun. That's why I never saw you except once."

-

Elsewhere

-

Sailor Moon sprited to were she could sense her friends.

-Back to the Inner/Outter Senshi-

Uranus looked startled.

"How do you-?"

Neptune stepped in.

"It doesn't matter. Were done for the day." And with that the mysterious three dissapered.

Sailor Moon came spriting up happily panting at the site of no monster and safe friends.

"What'd I miss?"

Everyone kinda stared before..

"Sailor Moon you idiot! Were were you?"

And as she told the tale Three senshi sat on a tall building watching below.

-End Of Chapter Two-

Authors End Notes: Like? Hate? Im trying to get back into the story flow. But if anyone has comments,suggestions or whatever you want to say about this chapter/story please review. And if you are going to flame please make it helpful.


End file.
